narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Beast Imitating Drawing
The Super Beast Imitating Drawing is a technique that allows the user to bring ink drawings to "life" and act accordingly to the user's will. Usage The ninja uses chakra-infused ink to quickly draw objects onto his scroll. The moment the brush is removed, the images leap from the paper, grow to life-size, and act according to the user's will. Because they are made of ink, a single blow is usually enough to dispel them. For discreet communiques while undercover, Sai is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel unnoticed to the intended target, after which the ink animal requires a scroll to revert back into written information. Chapter 457, page 4 Few techniques rival it in terms of versatility. List of Drawings The strongest feature of this ninja art is its ability to create various effects based solely on the user's ingenuity. In addition to the animals it is normally used to create, Sai can produce explosive tags. Chapter 520, page 19 Super Beast Imitating Drawing Lions.png|Super Beast Imitating Drawing: Wild Lion - for attacking from a distance. They are usually created in small groups to attack foes directly. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Birds and Tags.png|Super Beast Imitating Drawing Falcon - can be ridden for reconnaissance or high-speed travel. Smaller variants can be used to carry explosive tags or be used to deliver messages. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Mice.png|Super Beast Imitating Drawing Rat - can swarm across an area to search for a target much faster than the user would be able to on their own. Being so small, the rats are inconspicuous, also making them suitable for covert message delivery. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Snakes.png|Super Beast Imitating Drawing Snake - can be used as ropes to restrain someone. With the ability to soundlessly enter through even the smallest crevice, they can also be used for assassination purposes. Sealing Technique Tiger Vision Staring Bullet.png|Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet - as with lions, this tiger be used to swarm a target and attack. Also used for sealing his enemy. Super Beast Imitating Drawing - Dragon.png|Super Beast Imitating Drawing: Dragon, used in the anime's Power arc. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Bat.png|Bat, seen in the anime - can morph into a makeshift umbrella, or attach themselves to the enemy's face and blind them. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Crab.png|Crab imitation of the Gatekeeper, in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Fish.png|Fish, seen in the anime - Useful in delivering messages in water. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Leech.png|Leech, seen in the anime - used as a low damage projectile-like attack. Larger and heavier leeches can also be drawn. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Animals.png|Cat, rabbit, and squirrel, used in the anime. Super Beast Imitating Drawing Owl.png|Owl, seen in Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds. Influences This technique is in reference to the Chōjū-jinbutsu-giga (lit. Animal-person Charicatures), or Chōjū-giga for short, a set of four picture scrolls belonging to the Kōzan-ji Temple in Kyōto, Japan and sometimes credited as the first manga. The scrolls depict various anthropomorphic animals dancing and playing about in a lively ceremony, which seems to be the basis for Sai being able to animate his own drawings for various purposes. Inojin Yamanaka's usage of the technique differs from his father's in terms of the aesthetic design. Unlike Sai's round drawings, Inojin's have sharp, straight lines. Inoji remarked that his father's sense of style appears to be "old-fashioned" compared to his own.Chapter 700+1, page 10 Trivia * According to Sai, this technique does not work as well in rain.Chapter 573, page 12 In the anime, however, Sai can use this technique as an umbrella, possibly using a water-resistant ink.Naruto: Shippūden episode 81 * In Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles, Rock Lee was able to paint mice with the head of Might Guy. Tenten painted a large, "cute", humanoid bunny and panda bear. Sai still had to perform the technique to animate their drawings. See Also * C1 References